Last Second
by chit catt
Summary: BidamDeokman— Aku yang tidak kuasa melawan takdir ini menggunakan sisa waktu untuk mengajukan permohonan padanya.


_Di antara luka-luka yang masih segar itu, sebuah pedang tajam menghunjam. Menorehkan sebuah luka baru yang merupakan klimaks dari segalanya. Tanpa ampun. Menembus lapisan kulit, menusuk gumpalan daging yang menyelimuti organ. Merobohkan sebuah benteng pertahanan terakhir. Memerahkan ujung pedang yang mulanya keperakan. _

-

* * *

**Queen Seon Duk** 2009, MBC

**Cerita** asal-asalan **ini **2010, saya

**Genre **Hurt/Comfort

**Rated **T

**Warning** POV orang ketiga untuk prolog, POV Bidam untuk story. Anggap saja Bidam punya cukup waktu memikirkan semua ini.

* * *

-

Sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Nyeri. Pusing. Perih. _Sakit!_

Sebenarnya bagian mana yang sakit –perut, dada, kepala? Tidak tahu! Semua terasa sakit sampai aku tidak tahu lagi yang mana sumbernya.

Segalanya semakin mengabur di mataku. Deokman juga –aku tidak bisa lagi melihat Deokman dengan jelas. Sosoknya memudar jadi merah. Bukan putih, melainkan merah. Tersamar kelambu darah. Sialnya tidak hanya mata, telinga ini juga nyaris tak berfungsi. Mendadak dunia ini jadi senyap. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain nafasku sendiri. Keheningan ini sangat mengerikan.

Sekujur tubuhku pun ikut lemas, aku tak bisa merasakan kakiku lagi. Rasanya begitu hampa. Apakah aku masih berpijak pada tanah? Sepertinya begitu. Entahlah, aku tidak bisa berpikir. Menegakkan tubuh saja susahnya minta ampun.

Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi? Mengapa tubuhku jadi sedemikian sakitnya? Tidak kuat. Aku tidak tahan lagi! Kumohon akhiri penderitaan ini sekarang juga. Kumohon tolong aku, siapapun juga boleh. Deokman… Yushin…

–_Yushin._

Benar! Dia pasti bisa membantuku dengan cepat mengakhiri rasa sakit ini. Dia sangat kuat. Dia ada di sampingku saat ini. Dia sedang memegang sebilah pedang. Pedang.

–_Pedang?_

-

-

_Ah!_ Aku ingat sekarang.

Waktu itu aku sempat menghitungnya.

Sepuluh, begitu seingatku, adalah jarak yang tersisa antara aku dan Deokman. Hanya sepuluh langkah yang harus kutempuh untuk bisa menggapai Deokman. Tinggal sepuluh langkah lagi, hal itu saja yang terus bergaung dalam otakku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun merangsek maju.

Kemudian saat itu, ya, pada saat itulah Alcheon menerjang untuk menghentikanku. Yushin turut melanjutkan, berusaha menusukku dengan pedangnya. Seingatku, aku sudah berusaha mengelak, tapi gerakanku tertahan oleh sesuatu. Rasa sakit ini pun menyerang tepat setelahnya. Apakah aku tidak sempat menghindar waktu itu? Apakah pedang Yushin berhasil mengenaiku? Itu pulakah sumber dari segala rasa sakit ini?

-

-

Bravo, Yushin_._ _Bravo!_

Bahkan ilmu yang disebut-sebut orang sebagai teknik dewa ini pun sudah kau patahkan. Ilmu pedang yang menjadi harga diri terakhirku berhasil kau tumbangkan. Memang, sebelumnya aku sudah mengakui kekalahanku padamu, tapi sekarang kau membuatnya terasa lebih sempurna. Apa lagi yang tersisa dariku untuk bisa dikatakan? Tidak ada. Aku sudah habis. Sama sekali.

-

-

Kemudian aku menatap pria yang telah mengalahkanku dengan telak itu. Memohon adalah opsi terakhir yang kumiliki –dan yang sedang kulakukan saat ini. Aku memohon pada Yushin untuk membiarkanku lewat, namun ia tetap tak menyingkir dari jalanku. Brengsek! Dia malah sibuk mengatakan sesuatu –_siapa peduli?!_ Aku kemari hanya untuk Deokman. Hanya demi dia saja.

Deokman. Hari ini ia tampak sangat cantik dengan kedua pipi yang berkilauan. Dengan bulir-bulir air yang tak henti mengalir turun kemudian jatuh bebas ke tanah.

-

-

_Hei._ Apa itu air yang membasahi wajahmu? Apa kau sedang menangis, Deokman? Bolehkah aku berpikir jika airmata itu untukku –_hanya untukku_?

-

-

Aku sangat ingin ke sana. Aku ingin menyekakan airmata itu untuknya.

Aku pun mengulurkan tanganku untuk meraih Deokman. Tapi tanganku terhenti di udara. Aku terhenti, lagi-lagi oleh sakit itu. Sialan! Yushin baru saja memperdalam hunusan pedangnya pada tubuhku. Kali ini jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Apa aku akan segera mati? Tidak. Aku belum mau mati. Deokman masih ada di depan sana, sedang menangis. Aku masih harus mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Aku masih harus menghapus airmatanya.

Tapi bagaimana ini? Sepertinya aku sudah tak bisa lagi.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Deok…man…"

Katakan padaku, apa aku harus menyerah sekarang?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Deok…man…"

Sepertinya ini memang saat di mana aku harus menyerah.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Entah bagaimana, aku sudah lunglai terbaring di tanah. Sudah tidak kesakitan lagi. Malah, aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Apa ini karena aku sudah menyerah terhadap Deokman? Sebenarnya aku tidak rela. Aku belum mengatakan apapun pada Deokman. Aku belum melakukan apapun untuk Deokman. Aku ingin lebih mencintainya.

Tapi aku sudah lelah sekali. Maaf ya Deokman. Pada akhirnya aku harus meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Aku memang tidak kuasa melawan sang takdir. Meski begitu, aku menggunakan sisa waktu yang sangat singkat ini untuk mengajukan permohonan padanya.

Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Semoga aku bisa kembali merasakan perasaan ini. Semoga aku bisa mencintaimu lebih dari sebelumnya.

Semoga…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

…sial. Sepertinya aku sudah kehabisan waktu.

-

_**fin**_

-

**Authors Note**

Aneh ya? Maksa? Pendek? Bikin bingung?

-

Silahkan tekan tombol imut di bawah ini. :D


End file.
